Dreamwalking
by Michaelalizzy
Summary: When Ciel begins to have nightmares of his fears, Sebastian, as his butler, is obligated to help him through it by entering his young master's dreams. Because if he couldn't soothe his master's fears then what kind of butler would he be? Maybe a little tiny itty bit of SebaCiel because I can't help it. XD
1. Chapter 1

** God- I really hate my imagination. It keeps coming up with things and then I can't write properly without starting whatever happens to be on my mind. You know 13-year old fangirls… they're absolutely nuts. XD I'm really sorry; I will update everything else as soon as possible. I just think I'll write this and upload it all at once. Yeah, that's my plan. But, no, I am REALLY, REALLY SORRY. I feel like a loser. I'm so stupid. I started three other chapters for my other stories but couldn't finish them at all because of this stupid plot bunny. So I couldn't upload anything yesterday. God- I feel so bad. I love you all still. Review? XD**

_** Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji isn't mine. I don't own Sebastian or Ciel. Or Alois. Just this plot-like thing I came up with at midnight. XD**_

"Ciel Phantomhive, finally! You are mine at last! Sebastian, get him! Make Ciel Phantomhive mine!"

"Yes, my lord."

Ciel woke up with a start. He was breathing hard and quickly and his face was red. His body was tangled up in his covers. Sweat covered his entire body and poured down his face.

_Not again. No. Please._

He tried to untangle himself from his sheets and he sat up, still panting. Ciel curled up against the headboard and wrapped his arms around his knees.

_Why does this happen? What did I do?_

Ciel was too scared to close his eyes again, he was too scared to get out of bed, too scared to call for Sebastian. He looked around his room. Were the walls closing in around him? Was it just him or did everything seem eerier than normal? Tears started leaking out of his mismatched eyes.

_What do I do now? I can't move._

Unsure of what to do, Ciel sat there for the rest of the night, refusing to let his eyelids droops even a little bit, no matter how much they wanted to. When he heard Sebastian coming to wake him up he hurried to lie back down in his large bed, stomach first and buried his face in his pillows so he wouldn't have to close his eyes again.

He heard a soft knock at his door and a familiar voice, "Young master? It is time to wake up." Ciel heard the creak of his door opening, "Young master?"

"Nn?" Ciel acted bleary, as if he had just woken up.

"My lord, this morning we have Earl Grey tea with-"

"I'm not hungry, Sebastian," Ciel interrupted as he flipped around and sat up.

If Sebastian was surprised, he didn't show it, "Young master? Are you feeling well? You haven't been eating much lately. I can make anything you desire."

Ciel stretched, still pretending he had been asleep, "I don't like repeating myself, Sebastian especially this early in the morning."

Sebastian bowed his head, "Yes, my lord. I apologize."

"Take everything back, Sebastian."

"Of course, my lord."

"My schedule?"

"It is empty. You just have to finish your paperwork from yesterday."

Ciel sighed; their conversation was always the same, every morning, "Thank you."

"Young master, if I may inquire, lately you seem to be awfully tired. Is it possible that you have not been sleeping well?"

Ciel rested against his headboard and bowed his head, eyes closed. Not wanting to confirm nor negate anything, he remained silent.

"Is there perhaps something I can do to help you? I have heard stress sometimes causes humans to-"

"I'm fine, Sebastian. It is nothing like that."

"So there is something bothering the young master after all?"

"I never said that."

"Then can you deny it for me?"

Ciel popped one eye open and glared at his butler. Sebastian sighed and turned around to retrieve Ciel's clothes for the day. Ciel scooted over and hung his legs off the bed, swinging them slightly. Sebastian's nimble fingers guided Ciel's arms through his nightshirt and pulled it off. Ciel felt his fingers brush against his chest and shivered slightly earning a small smirk from Sebastian. As he was buttoning up his master's shirt, Sebastian stated, "You never answered my question. Can you either affirm or deny that you have or have not been sleeping well?"

"Sebastian, what business is it of yours?"

Sebastian stood up in front of the young boy, "I am your butler. If I could not recognize my master's discomfort and help alleviate him of it well, then what kind of butler would I be?"

"So please," Sebastian continued, "Will you tell me what has been bothering you this past week?"

Ciel bowed his head, "It's nothing important. There have just been… dreams. Nothing I can't handle of course."

"Of course, young master. But even the strongest need help sometimes. Can you tell me about your dreams?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Ciel tried for a light, carefree tone, "It's just… well it's kind of weird actually… Quite ridiculous, in fact. Totally impossible," he attempted a small laugh but it came out a desperate, whimper-like noise, "You might be interested actually, quite impossible indeed. This would never happen."

"My lord, the dream please?"

Ciel sighed and tried to keep up his breezy attitude, "Oh, it's kind of funny how impossible this is, you see, you were there and Trancy was there as well. I was there of course. So Trancy decides that I'm his finally and tells his butler to make me his. And for some, ridiculous reason you- you were obeying Trancy, acting as his butler! Isn't that funny?" Ciel didn't want his butler of all people to see how affected he was. This dream would never come true… right?

Sebastian kneeled down to look his master in the eye. Red orbs met bi-colored purple and blue ones. Sebastian gently placed his hands on each of Ciel's shoulders earning a slight shiver from the boy. His expression was serious, "Do you really find this humorous?"

Under Sebastian's stern gaze, Ciel's airy image he put up crumbled. His eyes darkened slightly and tears began to prick at the back of them, "No, I don't. I don't find it funny at all. But I don't know why I keep having these dreams. No matter what I do, I can't make them stop. I can't even look at you in the same way anymore! I'm sorry, Sebastian." His hands gripped at the hem of his shirt and he blinked furiously to push back the tears threatening to make an appearance.

"Young master, if you want to cry then do it. Best do it now, when no one is around. It's just me."

Ciel took Sebastian advice and allowed his tears to fall. His shoulders shook and his head bowed. Ciel raised his fists and tried to wipe away some of the tears but new ones took their place. He felt his entire body lunge forward against his will and he cried on Sebastian's shoulder, hands desperately clutching his butler's chest.

"S-S-Sebastian, I-I-I-"

"Shhhh, young master, it's alright. I'm here, I've got you." Sebastian began rocking back and forth slightly, trying to comfort the small boy as if he were a baby.

"Se-Sebas…tian, w-why- why me? W-Why must I-I h-have these d-dreams? I d-don't u-under…stand th-them."

"My lord, I can answer both of your questions but are you prepared to hear the answers? If anything, it may stop your nightmares."

"Y-Yes, S-Sebastian."

"Very well, my lord," Sebastian lifted Ciel up and sat himself on the bed and gathered the small figure on his lap, stroking his hair and rubbing his back. The rather fatherly-like actions served to calm Ciel a little bit. Sebastian noticed this and started, "I believe you have these dreams because of two reasons. One, you feel threatened by me, you feel as if I'll turn on you any second. Two, it is because you are scared. You are scared of betrayal and of abandonment and of feeling inferior or helpless or perhaps inadequate. Dreams are very symbolic. It is as if Earl Trancy represents all that have underestimated you or have wanted you out of the picture. I am everyone that you have ever trusted, no matter how little trust there is. You're afraid that everyone will abandon you. You're afraid that you will become inadequate and that the thread you hold on to so dearly will snap, leaving you with nothing. You're afraid-"

"That's enough, Sebastian! I don't want to hear anymore!"

Sebastian's voice lowered and he bent down to whisper in Ciel's ear, "You're afraid of facing your fears alone."

"N-No! Get away from me, demon!" Ciel scrambled to get away from Sebastian and almost fell off the bed entirely. He would have if it wasn't for Sebastian's quick reflexes, "My lord, I deeply apologize but you said you were prepared to hear this. I haven't even gotten to the good part."

Ciel squeezed his eyes shut and held his hands and arms up as if he could guard himself from Sebastian's words and encircling arms. There was no good part in this, no matter what Sebastian said. Not for him anyways.

"Young master, I may be able to stop your nightmares, but only if you admit to being afraid."

"I-I said to go away! Leave now, Sebastian!"

"My lord, I can't stand to see you like this. I'm trying to help but I can't until you decide to help me. My master faces his fears, this is not the master I know and love."

Ciel's eyes snapped open, only to see his butler's startled face, "Love, Sebastian? Did you just-"

Sebastian blinked a few times before he regained his composure and smirked, "It's just an expression, my lord. Perhaps love is the wrong word, I care for you and your well-being, just as a butler should care for his master."

"Oh." Ciel seemed slightly disappointed.

After a pause, Sebastian continued, "Young master, will you admit to being afraid? Will you accept my help?"

"F-Fine, Sebastian. Just… just get on with it."

"My lord…" Sebastian said warningly.

Ciel huffed in frustration, "Whatever. I- I admit to being afraid of… of all those things you mentioned. Of betrayal, abandonment and… whatever the other thing was."

"Feeling inadequate or inferior," Sebastian prompted.

"Yeah, yeah that. Of feeling inadequate or inferior."

"There, was that so hard young master? You've taken the first step; you've admitted your fears,"

"Shut up."

Sebastian chuckled at his master's embarrassment. He stood up and swiftly placed his blushing master back on the bed. He kneeled down in front of him so Ciel could look down at him, "You know this already, demons are masters at tempting and luring in humans. We are masters at illusion and false security. We are also able to put humans at ease with their life and are able to soothe their fears and anxieties. Most mature demons can enter dreams and lull humans into a sense of security before we devour their souls. If you'll allow, I am confident I can get into your dreams and put a stop to them. It's up to you, my lord."

"So basically, you want to invade my dreams?"

Sebastian suppressed another chuckle, "Yes, that is another way to put it."

Ciel sighed and looked down at his hands in his lap. How badly did he want these dreams to end? How badly did he want to sleep at night? How badly did he want to be able to look at his own butler in the same way? The answer was obvious. So why couldn't he say it?

"In what form would you appear as?"

Sebastian smiled comfortingly, "I could appear in any form I wish to. Any form the human would be most comfortable with. I was thinking I would just appear as I am now."

"So there would be two Sebastians?"

"No, you see, demons can also manipulate dreams. I could manipulate it so the dream Sebastian turns into something else. I could also just manipulate it and make it disappear, but that will not stop your dreams from happening. You need to face your fears."

Ciel sighed again. Did he really have a choice?

"Fine."

**Okay. I'm done with this chapter. This'll be like a three or four chapter thing. Probably fluff. Just because I have the weirdest and stupidest imagination ever. I have three hours in the car tomorrow so I'll charge my laptop tonight and take it with me and I'll type. Because I love you guys. **

**Want to hear the story on how this story was born? My siblings sleepwalk a lot and they mumble the weirdest things. My sister usually tells me to come with her and then she takes me on a tour of the house and her bedroom, sometimes telling me to kill something and crying. My brother usually walks in a circle saying he's doomed, mumbling about Minecraft and creepers. My youngest sister usually cries. She is four after all. And so I always think, what are they dreaming about? They're so upset and depressing all the time while they sleepwalk. Then I decide I want to get into their dreams and walk around in them to see what's going on in their minds. And since I was tired my brain took the word 'dream' and the word 'sleepwalk' and mashed them together to come up with dreamwalking. And so the fanfiction, Dreamwalking was born! Haha! I'll shut up now. See you all soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

** If you guys care about why this is late AGAIN I'll explain at the bottom.**

The rest of the day was torture for Ciel. He was worried and tired and cranky. It'd have been better if he had something to do. Paperwork didn't count. Instead it was just him, Sebastian and the four other incompetent servants. Even those four were keeping surprisingly quiet. Normally that'd be great but now Ciel had nothing to distract him from his worries and anxieties. Maybe he'd invite over a certain red-haired shinigami for amusement. Watching his butler struggle would be just the thing he needed.

But how was he to go about contacting him? Ciel sighed, what else could he do? He rested his elbow on the table and pinched the bridge of his nose, fighting off an incoming headache. He heard soft knocks at his door, followed by a, "My lord?" from his ever faithful butler.

"Come in."

Sebastian walked in and stopped in his tracks, "My lord? Is everything alright?" he sounded quite startled, a new tone for him.

"Yes. Why wouldn't it be? What did you come in here for?" Ciel snapped.

Ignoring his question Sebastian said, "Forgive my saying, but you look a little… pale."

"I'm exhausted, Sebastian! Now what do you want?"

"My lord, would you like to lie down for a while?"

Suddenly Ciel felt awkward and averted his eyes, "No, I- I can't. I'm sorry for snapping. Just- wh-what do you need?"

Sebastian walked forward and touched Ciel's cheek with his gloved fingers. The gesture was comforting and fatherly and Ciel was stunned, "W-What are you…"

"Young master, I regret to inform you Lady Elizabeth is here. If you don't feel well, maybe it would be for the best if I sent her home." Sebastian knew Ciel's feelings towards his fiancé, he thought of her simply as an annoying sister, "She seems to be especially full of energy today so it would be best if you were as well."

Ciel sighed and pushed Sebastian's hand away, turning his head away. This would be a welcome distraction but was he ready? "No, it- it's fine. I'll go see her."

Sebastian pulled his hand away and bowed, "Yes, my lord. She is waiting in the parlor when you are ready."

"I'm as ready as I'll ever be. Let's go."

The demon straightened and led Ciel through the intricate maze of corridors. On the way, in a hallway, Ciel caught a glimpse of himself in a mirror.

_God, I really do look terribly pale. I'm sure Elizabeth won't notice._

Despite what he just thought, Ciel found himself pinching his cheeks, trying to work some color back into them. Sebastian noticed this and questioned, "My lord, if you don't mind my asking, what are you doing exactly?"

Ciel jumped and blushed furiously, "N-Nothing, Sebastian. I was just… nothing." He cringed at the wave of heat that overtook him, reddening his face. At least he wasn't as pale though, "L-Let's just go." Ciel strode past his butler. When he noticed Sebastian wasn't following he turned around, "Sebastian? Let's go."

"I apologize, young master, but we're here already."

"Wha-?" Ciel looked at the door by Sebastian and recognized it as the parlor door, "O-Oh. Okay then." Ciel quickly walked back to Sebastian's side, eyes looking at the floor.

_Now the only thing I have to worry about is Elizabeth thinking I have a fever._

Ciel took a deep breath and tried to gather his wits before opening the door. He saw his fiancé sitting alone on a loveseat with her annoying maid, Paula sitting across from her.

Elizabeth looked up and her face brightened considerably, "CIEL!" She jumped up and ran towards her future husband.

Her shrill voice rang in his ears and he felt the breath pushed out of his lungs as Elizabeth pulled him into a rib-cracking hug, "L-Lady Elizabeth- Please."

Elizabeth pulled away and shoved Ciel lightly, "Silly, I told you, call me Lizzie! No need to be so formal!" She pulled him closer again and Ciel was once again reminded of the time he had to wear a corset for the Jack the Ripper case, "Se-bas-tian," Ciel could hardly breathe.

He heard Sebastian shift behind him and saw his gloved hand on Elizabeth's shoulder. She looked up and said, "Hi Sebastian! How are you?"

Sebastian smiled, "I am doing well, Lady Elizabeth, thank you, although I'm not sure I can say the same for my young master. He seems to be feeling a little woozy as of late. If you could be so kind as to release him…"

"Oh!" Elizabeth exclaimed as she let go of Ciel, "Ciel, are you not feeling well? Why didn't you tell me? What's wrong?"

Ciel doubled over, panting , trying to catch his breath. Elizabeth sure had gotten stronger, "It- it's nothing- I-I'm just a- a little… t-tired, is all. Don't- don't worry, Lizzie."

Elizabeth clapped at the use of her nickname, "Oh, that's good Ciel! I'm so glad you're alright. But," she placed her hands on her slim hips and looked at him sternly, "You must be getting more sleep, understand me? Sebastian," she looked up at the butler standing his master's side, patting his back lightly to help his recover his breathe, "Promise me you'll make sure Ciel gets more sleep."

Sebastian paused his actions long enough to bow in Elizabeth's direction, "Yes, my lady. I give you my word as a Phantomhive butler that your fiancée will get the right amount of rest."

"Yay!" Elizabeth clapped again, "Ciel, don't worry. Between me and Sebastian and Paula, you'll be feeling better in no time! Now, go to your room and lie down, this instant!" She giggled at her stern voice, "I'll be up to read you a story in a minute, okay?"

By this time, Ciel had regained most of his breathe, though his ribs felt slightly bruised and it hurt to breath, "Lizzie, I assure you, I'm fine. I can't very well leave you here after you've come all this way."

"Aww! I'm so glad you care about me so much! But you can leave, if it'll make you feel better. We have the rest of our lives together so you can go rest now and we'll spend lots of time together later!"

_Oh Lizzie. If only you knew how little time I have left._

Ciel sighed in defeat. Elizabeth wouldn't let this one go easily, "Fine, I'll rest for an hour, and then we'll spend time together okay? I promise."

Elizabeth clapped, "I'll read you a story, okay? Let's go!" She then attempted to rip Ciel's wrist clean off his arm and drag him down the hall.

"L-Lizzie! Please, I-"

Suddenly she was stopped by Sebastian, who somehow had appeared in front of her. She ran into him and Ciel ran into her.

Elizabeth looked at him surprised, "Sebastian, I thought you were…" her voice trailed off as she gestured behind her.

In a single movement, Sebastian had Ciel cradled in his arms like a baby, "Lady Elizabeth, I personally thank you for caring for the young master so, but I assure you I can take it from here. I will have some refreshments sent to the parlor and perhaps I'll have Finny take you around the gardens. We have some particularly vibrant pink dahlias I think you'll enjoy."

Ciel interrupted, "Lizzie, I would hate to have you do something you wouldn't enjoy or something that would bore you. I promise I'll rest easier knowing you are happy." He played the right card; Elizabeth would offer little resistance now.

"Aww, Ciel, you're so cute! If there is anything I can ever do to help you I'll do it always! So I'll do this for you okay?"

"Thank you Lizzie, I'll be up soon, thanks again for caring about me. I love you."

Elizabeth giggled and a light blush covered her cheeks, "I love you too, Ciel."

Sebastian bowed a little bit and made a hasty retreat.

"Sebastian, what's your problem? You seem eager to get away."

Sebastian jumped a little, "N-Nothing, my lord. I just want to get you to bed as soon as possible. I don't want you getting sick."

_Did Sebastian just… stutter?_

"I have no intention on sleeping, Sebastian. You should have realized this. I can't."

"Of course you can, young master. Why ever wouldn't you be able to?"

Ciel was rather uncomfortable, how was he supposed to say this? Besides, Sebastian already knows why, he just doesn't remember, "Y-You remember, Sebastian."

Sebastian smiled down at the small figure in his arms, "But this time, my lord, I'll be with you."

This shocked Ciel into silence, they were going to do this already? "But- but I'm not ready!" he protested, "Is it really a great idea to-"

"Shhh, you needn't do anything, young master. Don't worry; I'll take care of everything."

Despite this, Ciel worried. What should it feel like to have Sebastian inside his dreams? Because he knew they would come back. They always did.

Before he knew it, the two of them were back in Ciel's room and he had been changed into his nightshirt. He weakly protested once more, "Sebastian, really I'm fine. Actually, I lied; I'm not really that tired," his own body betrayed him by yawning so he tried another angle, "Besides, don't you have other duties to attend to?"

"As your butler, my first priority is your well-being. Please, allow me to do this, it pains me to see you like this."

_Yeah, right. Like you could ever care._

Too tired to deny it or protest any more, Ciel allowed Sebastian to lay him down and pull the covers over him. The demon pulled a seat over to sit by Ciel's bedside, "Just relax and allow yourself to fall asleep. Let me take care of everything. There's nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

Ciel wasn't nervous about falling asleep or not being able to, but what would happen when he did. But Sebastian's words served to soothe him and he was almost asleep within seconds. His fears still wouldn't allow himself to shut down completely but when he felt a gloved hand stroking his hair, he felt instantly at peace. Sebastian would do everything and would try his best to eradicate the dreams forever. Sebastian would help him, Sebastian would help him, Sebastian would help-

Ciel instantly dropped off into a deep sleep and before he knew it, he was dreaming.

It started off like always, Ciel was running around his manor, which was flaming away and crumbling around him, "Sebastian? Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you? SEBASTIAN!" A nearby wall almost collapsed on top of him and the chandelier fell in front of him, shattering into a million pieces. The dust and smoke almost choked Ciel.

_ What? Nothing's different. Where- where is-_

"S-Sebastian!" he choked out, "Where- are you?

"Is that-? Is it really-? Ciel Phantomhive?" Ciel heard the voice from behind him. He whirled around to find the person the familiar voice belonged to. But it was smoky and fiery and Ciel couldn't see anything. He finally was able to see a dark silhouette in the smoke. It came towards him and he could make out his arch-enemy, Alois Trancy, the blonde earl who wears booty shorts. **(A/N which I honestly love. Alois is nuts.)**

_Sebastian! You- you promised!_

"Ciel Phantomhive, finally! You are mine at last! Sebastian, get him! Make Ciel Phantomhive mine!"

"Yes, my lord."

_Sebastian! You traitor! I thought-_

This was where Ciel usually woke up, he never got any farther. He just assumed he died or something. But this time, he stayed alive long enough to see a taller figure approach him from behind the blonde earl.

"Se-bastian?"

Alois grinned triumphantly, "Sebastian is mine, you hear? Mine! He doesn't care for you; he only wants you for your soul! Sebastian actually cares about me. Me, you hear? He is mine! Mine! Mine! Mine and mine alone!" he laughed maniacally before his face turned serious and his voice lowered dramatically, "Just like you will be. Sebastian!" he barked, "You have your orders! Get me Ciel Phantomhive!"

Sebastian bowed again, "Yes, my lord."

_What is Sebastian doing? I thought- I thought that… you said… what are you doing?_

As Sebastian slowly approached him, Ciel knew he had to wake up. He began pinching himself in a futile attempt. His feet were stuck to the floor and he couldn't move. Sebastian knelt down in front of him and placed his hands on his shoulders. Ciel heard Alois' maniacal laugh in the background. He was starting to hyperventilate. "S-Sebas-"His voice fled him as he was choked by smoke. Ciel squeezed his eyes shut so he wouldn't have to look at his supposed butler.

_ This isn't supposed to happen! What do I do? I- I- I can't-_

"Ciel."

"Huh?"

"Ciel, open your eyes."

Ciel's eyes snapped open. What was happening? Sebastian was helping Trancy wasn't he? Why was his voice so comforting? He saw Sebastian's bright red eyes watching his own mismatched ones with his own non-patronizing version of tenderness.

"Ciel, I can only say this once and I have to say this quickly, I am still your butler, I am still your pawn, and I am yours to command. I was forced to do this, it was for your own good, but all you have to do is call me back. That's all you ever had to do. I have never, would never and will never abandon you.

_I have to… what?_

"H-How, Sebastian? How do I-?"

"How have you always called me?"

_How have I-? I can't think, Sebastian, just tell me!_

"Sebastian, I don't know! This is an order! Tell me how!"

Sebastian was silent.

"Sebastian Michaelis, I want you to tell me how to call you now!

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian stood up and smiled down at the small earl, not the blonde one.

After a moment, Ciel asked angrily, "What kind of answer was that? I gave you an order, I demand that you…"

_Oh. That's how._

"Ever since that day, my name has become what had bound us, other than contract. My name is now my entire life, I am Sebastian Michaelis and Sebastian Michaelis is yours forever."

"Sebastian, I-"

"Shh, Ciel, it's alright, I'm here now." Sebastian knelt down and held his arms out. Ciel didn't hesitate to leap into them, "But, Sebastian, what about-?"

"He's gone now. You have nothing to worry about."

"But- but- but-"

"Shush, Ciel, I told you, nothing will hurt you anymore."

"S-Sebastian, I want to go home now."

Sebastian nodded,

"Of course, my lord."

**Why this is late: No internet whatsoever, long car rides, no internet again, another long car ride, no laptop, too busy swimming, not feeling well, then a short bout of writer's block. Hopefully this won't happen again.**

**Another super long car ride tomorrow, last one for a LONG TIME. I'll type through most of that, after I finish my homework. Just know that I love you guys to bits and I don't know what I would do if no one reads this. I can't express this enough. And I don't know what I'd do if people though I ditched this story. I haven't ditched anything or anyone and I have half-written chapter for all of my things I just can't finish them. It's SUPER HARD. But I spent such a long time writing this, hoping people can forgive me AGAIN, for this being so late. But now, it's super late and I'm exhausted. So I'm going to bed. I'll worry about this in the morning. Please understand how much I love you and your support. It's probably the awesome-est thing in my life. I'll get all dramatic later, I'm going to bed. 'Night guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay. I'm ready. And excited. And I'm going to hopefully write this super quickly because of that. Oh gosh, Ciel's going to be so cute in this chapter! XD **

"Of course, my lord."

That was the last thing Ciel remembered before the ceiling came crashing down on them. But Sebastian had gotten them out in time. Ciel shut his eyes tightly again, scared of where they were.

"S-S-Sebast- Sebastian, I- I'm- sorry, I-"

"You have nothing to be sorry about, Ciel, nothing at all. I'm sorry I had to do that. Are you okay?"

Shaking slightly, Ciel nodded, "I- I'll be fine. J- Just wait."

Sebastian responded by sitting himself next to Ciel and hugging the young earl tightly, gathering the small figure in his lap. Ciel could feel his butler's raven-black locks tickling his face. The small boy buried his face in his butler's neck, embarrassing as it may have been. He was so happy. Sebastian hadn't left him. Sebastian would never leave him. Ciel raised his hand and twisted a bit of Sebastian's hair around his fingers, mumbling.

"I'm sorry, my lord? What was that?"

A little louder Ciel said, "S-Sebastian M-Michaelis. Is it really…?" Ciel didn't finish, he wanted to ask why that name was so important to him. Or was it just that all the names Sebastian had ever had were so important, "Is it always- like that? Or just with me?" As soon as the words left his mouth, Ciel felt stupid and self-centered. It was as if the very idea of Sebastian caring for him like that, caring for him more than one should care for their next meal, was a selfish and greedy thought. But it seemed so real. But it seemed so impossible, Ciel felt the need to apologize, "I- I didn't mean it like that, never mind. That was… stupid. Sorry. It's a name. Of course it's important. S-Sorry."

Ciel could feel the small vibrations in Sebastian's neck when he spoke, "Young master, it is not because it is a name. It is because you have given it to me. It is what shows that I belong to you forever. It is what shows that I will be by your side until the very end. Before I intervened in your dreams, you felt as if I would leave you, for what reason, I don't know, but you felt like this anyways. You have been abandoned by so many people in your life; you can't help but feel as if I'll do the same."

"But you will eventually. Sooner or later, I'll be on my own. When you consume my soul."

"Not quite. Your soul and body will be mine to do with what I please. And I may not do what you think I'll do with it." Sebastian barely mumbled the last part and Ciel could hardly hear it.

"What do you mean, Sebastian?"

"Oh, it's nothing, young master. Forget about it."

"Does this mean that the dreams will stop now?"

"Hm. I'm afraid not, my lord. We've only addressed one of your fears so far. We still have a few left. I'm sorry."

Ciel was scared of what conquering the rest of his fears would be like but he knew that whatever it entailed, it would turn out alright. This time, he didn't know what to expect and eventually it turned out alright. Better than alright, in fact.

Ciel twisted to look his butler, "Sebastian, where's Lady Elizabeth?"

Sebastian's face tightened ever so slightly, "I'm sorry, my lord, Lady Elizabeth was called home.  
It seems she snuck out again with the help of her maid."

Ciel's hand went to his butler's face, "Why are you so tense?"

"No reason, my lord."

"Sebastian…" Ciel said warningly.

Sebastian smirked down at him, "It's unlike you to be so persistent when worrying about your servants."

Ciel's face went from his usual color to bright red within seconds, "Well sorry for trying to care then! I just thought-"

"No, no, my lord, you misunderstand me. I like this change. After all, you do have to spend almost all of your time as a strong, heartless business owner. I don't think that's the real you."

Ciel hid his face back in Sebastian's shoulder and mumbled, "I just thought, since you were doing all this for me, that I would ask if it's something relating to this. Or… if there was something I could do to help."

Sebastian smiled. He actually _smiled._ Not a smirk, but a genuine _smile, _"I assure you, it's nothing to do with this. Don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. Actually, on second thought, don't do that either. That's my job. May I ask how you're doing?"

"I'm fine. Actually, I'm doing great."

"I'm glad to hear that, young master."

But there was still… something off… something bothering him in the pit of his stomach… Something Ciel hadn't noticed before. As hard as he tried he wasn't sure what it was. Eventually, he decided it was his behavior. He allowed his barriers to fall and he was acting rather childish. He would give himself this moment… just this moment… then he would go back to being the mature, responsible, thirteen year old adult everyone knew.

Ciel sighed, after acting like this and being comforted, going back would be hard, "How long have I been asleep?" he asked, without moving from Sebastian's shoulder.

"A couple hours."

Ciel's eye widened in slight shock but he still didn't move, "W-When you say a c-couple… what do you mean exactly?"

"Exactly? Five hours, eleven minutes, 39 seconds and counting."

"F-F-Five hours!?" Here, Ciel's head snapped up to look at his butler's irritatingly pacifying face.

"And eleven minutes, and approximately 46 seconds."

Ciel glared up at the demon once more before pulling away from his consoling arms and standing on his own. He turned to face Sebastian, "Why didn't you wake me up earlier!?" Ciel ran his fingers through his disheveled hair and only messed it up more, "I have things to do, paperwork that needs to be finished, documents I need to go over and sign, idiotic pawns I have to put in their place. Sebastian, I'm a busy person!" Ciel groaned and massaged the bridge of his nose, "You idiot!"

Sebastian stood up, only to kneel back down in front of his master, "It required five hours to finish this. I may be one hell of a butler but I'm not a miracle-worker.** (A/N Yeah, right, Sebastian. XD)** Actually, it took an unusually short time. As for your work, I took care of all of it while you were asleep. I may not be a miracle worker, but I am one hell of a multi-tasker," he said with a smirk.

Ciel was slightly shocked; he had assumed… that Sebastian was with him to entire time. Not just in the dream but in reality as well, "Oh. Okay then," he turned away slightly.

"Have I displeased you, young master?

"No, it's just… nothing. I was surprised, is all." Ciel knew that Sebastian knew he was lying. And Ciel knew that Sebastian knew that Ciel knew that Sebastian knew that as well. **(Took me a minute but it makes sense if you think about it. Sebastian and Ciel both know he's lying and they both know they both the other knows this. Get it? XD)** But he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth or even particularly care. Ciel glanced out the window. The day was bright and sunny and it seemed to be about noon. Another glance at a clock told him he was right.

"My lord, are you sure?"

"Does it matter? I gave you an answer and as a servant, you are expected to believe it."

"Of course, my lord."

There was an awkward silence as Ciel thought about actually telling Sebastian the truth. The entire truth. The truth that, in reality… Ciel lo-

"Young master, I must go prepare lunch. Is there anything in particular you would like?"

Ciel didn't even have to think about it, "I'm not hungry."

Sebastian blinked. He blinked again. And again. "My lord, are you certain? You haven't eaten anything today."

Ciel glared at his butler kneeling before him, "I hate repeating myself. I'm not hungry and a one in your position has no place to be questioning your master."

Sebastian bowed, "I apologize, my lord. Would you like me to bring you anything at all?"

Ciel didn't think about this one either, "No. In fact, I don't want to see anyone at all today. You included. You have my permission to do whatever pleases you."

"But master, what about-?"

"Sebastian, do I have to make everything an order?" Ciel asked exasperatedly, "It isn't your place to be questioning my decisions."

Sebastian bowed, "Yes, my lord."

Ciel watched as he leaved, and when he saw the door close, he flung himself back onto the bed, face in his pillows. And he cried. Ciel laid there and _cried._ Sebastian had done so much for him, cared for him so much. And he couldn't do anything to help his butler. He was such a terrible master.

Ciel cried until his eyes hurt and he had no more water in him. He was thirsty, and was going to get up but couldn't even bring himself to pull himself out of the little nest he had made himself from pillows and blankets. He wasn't sure how long he laid there but was pretty sure it was a long time. It didn't matter though; he didn't have anything better to do anyways.

Deciding he had to get up sooner or later, he dragged himself and a blanket to the bathroom connected to his bedroom. The blanket trailed behind him as he walked over and grabbed a glass Sebastian kept there, just in case he needed it for something.

…Sebastian always thought of everything.

Ciel turned on the sink and stuck his glass under the running water. He caught a glance at himself in the large mirror and almost laughed. He looked so pathetic with his puffy eyes, runny nose, and red cheeks which were a huge contrast to the snow-white blanket he held around him.

He felt water running down his hand and looked down to realize his glass had overflowed. The cold water felt great on his slightly heated skin. He turned the faucet off and attempted to drink it, but very little actually got in his mouth. Most of it sloshed down his face due to his trembling hands.

As soon as he was done, Ciel sprinted back to bed. He needed the little comfort his bed was able to bring him. He knew he had slept for over five hours but all his crying and lack of sleep previously, exhausted him. He almost felt himself slipping into sleep but pinched himself to keep him awake. Supposedly, the dream wouldn't stop yet, and Ciel didn't want to face one of them without his butler this time.

Unfortunately, against his will, Ciel felt himself slowing slipping into sleep.

_No, no! Wake up Ciel! Wake up, don't fall asleep, you'll regret it! SEBASTIAN!_

But Ciel knew his butler wasn't coming. Now he felt even worse sending him away. He tried to pull himself up and sit straight. Unable to fight it anymore, he felt his arms give out beneath him and his eyes close.

_NO!_

Ciel's face ended up back in his pillows and the darkness certainly didn't help. The temptation to sleep was almost too much but the fear of what would happen when he did was unbearable. He had one last thought before slipping away:

_SEBASTIAN!_

**And that's about it. I'm not going to rant too long; I've got something to go to with my new soccer team. Yep, that's right! I just got back from practice and everyone was SUPER nice. So I'm feeling a little happier. I hope you all enjoyed this little chapter here, I'll update soon. I promise. See you guys soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Woo Hoo! Next chapter of Dreamwalking! This story is turning out a little longer than expected but that always happens doesn't it? At least for me it does. Oh well. In an attempt to get better at writing I tried to join some writing thing at school. And they practically begged me to. Because very few other people wanted to. So I did, but they aren't doing a very good job of emailing me back about it. But you know what… I'm finally becoming somewhat proud of my writing and am no longer embarrassed to say that I write fanfiction. Well, a little but still. So thanks for all your patience and support and reviews and favorites and follows. They mean a lot and always will.**

"Sebastian! Sebastian! Where are you? SEBASTIAN!"

Same as always, same dream, same place, same fear. But Ciel could change none of it. He was confident that only Sebastian could fix this. Ciel couldn't even stop crying out for his butler, "S-Sebastian! Where- are you?"

"Young master? Young master! Young master!"

"Sebastian?" Ciel spun around in circles trying to find the source of his butler's voice. This had never happened before. Suddenly he felt long arms go around his waist and chest from behind him. He let out a small scream before he felt a familiar gloved hand clap over his mouth.

"My lord, please be quiet, I'm sorry but please, shhh. I'll take care of everything."

"Sebastian!" Alois' voice ripped through the smoky air and rang through Ciel's head and the small boy felt shivers run down his spine.

_Not again._

"Sebastian! Where are you? Have you found Phantomhive yet?"

Ciel tried to shove Sebastian hand off his mouth, to ask what was going on but Sebastian held him tighter and whispered in his ear, "My lord, remember what I said. I am your butler and I will stay by your side forever. Just play along for now." Ciel nodded, he would trust his butler. He had always trusted his butler.

The much older demon scooped the smaller male up in his arms and cradled him close against his torso. He stood up straight as Trancy's voice slashed through Ciel's head again. "SEBASTIAN! WE HAD A PROMISE! NOW WHERE IS CIEL?"

Sebastian didn't respond, nor did he make any move to find the other earl. Instead he looked at his real master, who was clasped against his chest, and smiled down at him. Ciel tried to give a small smile back but his lips shook and fell back down rather quickly.

"Sebastian! Good job! You found him! It's about time!" Ciel heard Alois from directly behind Sebastian and tried to crane his neck to glare at him. Sebastian purposely shifted to block Ciel's view. He silently shushed the young boy, reminding him to be quiet.

"Sebastian!" Alois' demanding tone infuriated Ciel; no one could talk to his butler like that but him! But he kept quiet. "This is an order, hurry up and eat Ciel's soul so we can get on with our lives!"

Ciel froze with shock, was Sebastian going to… He looked up at the man holding him with large pleading eyes which almost made Sebastian break down and make everything disappear altogether. But he contained himself. He raised Ciel a little bit and leaned down. Sebastian's lips parted slightly and Ciel remembered the first time Sebastian was supposed to eat his soul. Ciel had closed his eyes, but watched through his eyelashes as Sebastian's smirk moved towards him. But their lips never met. Ciel's soul wasn't taken by Sebastian. And the thought sickened him.

As his mind flashed back to the present Ciel noticed Sebastian was moving incredibly slow. Was he debating actually taking Ciel's soul and leaving him for Trancy? Would he do that? Ciel tried to speak but failed, the smoke had clogged his lungs again. He squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for the moment their lips would connect and he would feel his soul slowly slip away. Would Sebastian be gentle? Would it hurt? In the end, it didn't matter, as long as Sebastian was the one taking his soul.

He felt a warm pair of lips touch his and internally cringed, not only was he kissing his own male butler but his soul would leave him soon. Sebastian angled his head slightly to get closer to the boy. It wasn't a deep kiss and it wasn't… uncomfortable in the slightest. In fact he might have even said he liked it. But it was still just a way to consume his soul. But Ciel didn't feel any different, was Sebastian really taking his soul?

"Go limp," Sebastian muttered into Ciel's lips.

Ciel blinked in confusion but followed Sebastian's orders. He forced himself to relax and slump in Sebastian's arms. His head lolled around his shoulders. Before he closed his eyes, cast a worried glance at Sebastian to which the demon responded with a smirk. Ciel felt his eyelids close as he was plunged into darkness. He'd have to play it by ear now.

"Good job, Sebastian," Alois' voice was low and mocking and slow, taunting claps punctuated his sentences, "Now bring him here and put him by my feet. He's gone now so you're all mine. Doesn't that make you happy?"

Ciel felt Sebastian turn and walk forward, was Sebastian really going to do this? He forced himself not to hyperventilate, what was going on? Why did he still have his soul? Was Sebastian leaving him finally? He knew he wasn't the nicest master ever but was he that bad that Sebastian would abandon him and their contract? A small ember landed on his arm and burned him but it was barely noticeable in comparison to the feeling of betrayal pulsing through his veins. How ironic, he was reminded of when he was kidnapped, right after his tenth birthday, he felt betrayed by the one he called, 'God'. Now he felt betrayed by the one he called 'demon'. But then why wasn't his soul consumed?

Suddenly he felt Sebastian stop. He was slowly lowered down and as he passed Alois' face, the blonde boy began to laugh violently and uncontrollably. His warm breath surrounded Ciel's own face and was terribly hot, even compared to the flames encompassing them. Ciel felt goose bumps run down his spine as he forced himself not to shiver. Somehow, he remained lifeless and didn't move, though he really wanted to jump and run. But something about Sebastian's arms holding him made him want to stay there forever. And not just because Ciel knew that he… had certain feelings… for his butler.

He felt his arm droop down and hit the floor. He was so close. Would Sebastian really leave him? He couldn't help it, he began to choke. The smoke, along with the sense of abandonment and betrayal got to him.

Sebastian paused for about half a second before straightening up and jumping back, pulling Ciel closer. Ciel snapped his head over to look at Alois who had on a very humorous, startled face, "S-Sebastian? What are you doing? We had a deal! I am your master and you must obey me!"

Sebastian smirked and Ciel looked up at his butler in shock, they had a deal? A deal as in… a contract? Sebastian gave a small shake of his head, "I'm sorry, Earl Trancy, I have one master and one master only, and it is not you. Ciel Phantomhive is the only one I want. Our deal means less than nothing to me; it was only a means to get back to my true master. And now, as I have found him, we will be taking our leave now."

"SEBASTIAN! YOU CAN'T LEAVE NOW! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" His voice tore through Ciel's very being but it was somehow satisfying. It was satisfying to know that Sebastian had not left him, but instead, left Alois. He had a choice out in front of him and he chose Ciel. And because of the contract, it would always be Ciel.

_…Because of the contract…_

Before Ciel could think on this further, Sebastian turned his back to the blonde and calmly walked away. That was it? Would leaving be that easy? No, it wouldn't be, Alois made sure of that, "Sebastian! You can't walk out on a deal like that! What kind of man are you?"

Sebastian chuckled and even Ciel gave his own small smile, was Alois really that dense? Sebastian placed Ciel gently on his feet before walking back to Alois. Ciel knew Sebastian wasn't leaving; his butler would never do such a thing, so he allowed it. But he wanted to be a part of this so he ran to catch up and he walked beside Sebastian through the still-crumbling building, which was stay surprisingly upright.

Sebastian knelt down in front of the blonde slut and allowed his demonic red and pink eyes to show through his normal blood-red ones, "Man? Have you the nerve to say that to one of my kind? You should know better than anyone, Trancy. I am not a man. I am one hell of a demon."

"B-B-But-" Alois stuttered, unable to form sentences, "I offered you a way out of your contract! I thought we had something!" Sebastian's smirk widened.

"And what would that be, I wonder? We had _nothing. _You were merelya stepping stone, there so I could use you to get what I desired. The only person I want is Ciel; he is my master, not you. And nothing will ever change that."

By this time Alois was crying. How pathetic he looked, sniveling like a baby, with his runny nose and red eyes. Ciel smirked before adding something of his own, "Trancy, go find your own butler, Sebastian isn't yours. I gave him his name, I gave him everything, and I have something to offer. You on the other hand are a crying slut, not worth our time. Let's go, Sebastian. We're done here."

"Yes, my lord."

And with that, they turned and left Alois there, to be consumed by the flames and smoke in a very vulnerable and pitiful manner.

Sebastian stopped and looked down at his master, "My lord, I believe you remember how to leave, don't you?"

"Yes. I do," Ciel said looking up, then, using his best commanding tone,

"Sebastian Michaelis, take me home!"

**YAY! Next chapter is done! Sorry if it seemed disjointed, it was constantly interrupted. But I tried my best. Now, I'm tired, I'm going to bed. While I sleep, review and tell me what you thought! Your reviews will probably get me up tomorrow morning! 'Night guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I know this is late (My internet was getting fixed again, for the last time though) and I know I should work on my other stuff but... XD Anyways, enjoy!**

"Sebastian Michaelis, take me home!"

"Yes, my lord."

Without hesitation, Ciel leapt into Sebastian's awaiting arms and they got out of there. Next thing Ciel knew, he was back in his bed, curled up and panting. Well, he wasn't in his bed exactly, to be precise; he was in his butler's lap, both legs… for lack of a better word, _straddling_ his butler, resting his fists and face against a black-clothed chest.

_Why does this always happen?_

"S-Sebastian, I thought I said I didn't want to see you today." Ciel tried to push away but was quickly pulled in closer.

"You said I had your permission to do whatever pleases me. This is what I like to do. It's not my fault if what pleases me doesn't coincide with your wishes."

Ciel looked up at his butler and glared, "What are you saying? Are you perhaps implying that your master's desires mean nothing to you now?"

"Never, my lord."

"Then what-?"

"Besides," Sebastian interrupted, "It's actually rather late in the morning. You didn't see me yesterday after what happened, you saw a dream version of me. Simply a figment of your imagination… that I had both created and planted."

Ciel was speechless. What was he supposed to say? That he was happy Sebastian had been by him? That he was happy that he hadn't been betrayed after all?

Luckily for Ciel, Sebastian began to speak again, "I felt you fall asleep and knew you'd need my help. I left the other servants in charge of the manor for the night, saying you weren't feeling well, that I would be tending to you all day. I snuck in here and… well; you were already thrashing around, getting tangled in your blankets. I scooped you up and sat down here with you and you were there for the rest."

Ciel's eyes widened. Sebastian was with him this time. He didn't need to leave. Somehow, the thought alone comforted him more than you could ever imagine. He smiled and, very slightly mind you, nuzzled his face into Sebastian's body. But he wasn't there when Ciel fell asleep…

And whose fault was that?

"S-Sebastian? I-I'm sorry. I… I never should have-"

Sebastian silenced the young boy with a gloved finger, "There's no need to apologize. I understand completely."

Ciel's parted lips closed slightly against Sebastian's finger. On instinct, the demon trailed his fingertip across Ciel's lips to his cheek. Slowly, so very painfully slowly, his other fingers joined and trailed up to the boy's high cheekbone. His warm gloved palm made contact with the earl's small cheek and chin. Ciel stared up at his butler speechlessly, both loving the warmth of Sebastian's hand and hating the soft silkiness of the snow-white glove that was preventing the contact from becoming skin on skin.

Sebastian removed his hand, only to slide his thumb down under Ciel's chin. He lifted the boy's face to look at his own and tilted his head slightly, parting his lips. Flawless blood-red eyes met a single cobalt blue one. His index finger and thumb held Ciel gently but firmly so while his face was still, the rest of his body with trembling. It-it looked like Sebastian was about to-

Without warning, Sebastian pulled away, leaving Ciel feeling… distant. His entire frame shook and his lips closed all the way. Sebastian looked away, seeming shocked at his own actions.

"I'm sorry, my lord. I got carried away."

But what was Ciel supposed to say if he _wanted_ it to happen again? The sudden tenderness in Sebastian's eyes, the indulgence in his touch, Ciel wanted that. That soft, impulsive moment, lasted both a second, and an eternity. It already seemed so distant.

"I-it's fine, Sebastian. M-make sure i-it doesn't happen again."

"Of course."

Ciel directed his attention to Sebastian's idle hands, only to realize that one was on his waist while the one that had been caressing his face was high on his thigh. Ciel stared at his butler's hands, deciding whether or not to ignore them or shove them off.

Sebastian followed Ciel's gaze and pulled his hands away hastily, "Y-Young master! I-I'm so sorry. I-I-"

"Didn't I say it's fine, Sebastian?"

"Yes, o-of course. I apologize."

Ciel averted his gaze to watch his bed sheets intently, "Stop apologizing. That's an order."

"Yes, my lord."

Slowly, Ciel remembered the position they were in and realized it would seem rather intimate should anyone walk in on them. He blushed at the thought of how far his reputation would spiral down should rumor get out the Ciel Phantomhive was in a scandalous relationship with his butler. Hesitantly, Ciel pushed himself off Sebastian's lap and removed his legs from around his butler. Sebastian helped best he could and with his help, Ciel was soon standing facing his demon. The next thing Ciel realized was even more horrifying…

"You kissed me," Ciel stated, very quickly flushing bright red.

For just a moment, Ciel could have sworn he saw Sebastian's eyes widen in shock but he quickly recovered. In one swift movement he stood and twirled Ciel around to sit the boy on the bed. Sebastian knelt down so he could look up at Ciel apologetically, "No, I did not kiss you. What happened in your dream was imaginary. Not only imaginary but necessary as well. I had other plans for addressing this fear of betrayal but the suddenness of you falling asleep gave me little time to prepare. I promise, we did nothing of that sort, any of your memories are nothing more than thoughts at this point. I wouldn't do that to you, I wouldn't take your first kiss, not like that."

"Not… like that?" Ciel repeated those last three words, "But you would take it?" He blushed even harder; at the fact that he was now admitting that he was still a teenager who had never kissed anyone before and because of what he was saying and to whom.

Sebastian blinked a couple times before lowering his gaze submissively, "I cannot lie, young master. If the opportunity presented itself, I may do it. I may kiss you. But never in circumstances like that, I assure you. But I promise I would never kiss you without your permission."

Ciel noted that Sebastian seemed truly upset. Unsure of what to do, he looked to the side and patted the head of raven-black locks presented to him, "I-I will never k-kiss my butler."

Sebastian head snapped up looked urgent, "Yes, yes, I know," he said desperately, "I know that and I know who you are and I know who I am and I know that it will never work. I never should have told you but I can't lie. It was your order after all. Please forget this ever happened, I beg you."

"You never let me finish, Sebastian," Ciel said with… was that tenderness in his voice? "I would never kiss my butler. But," Ciel placed his small hand on Sebastian's cheek just as the demon had done to him minutes earlier, "But I may kiss Sebastian Michaelis."

**Okay, I have to go to bed so I'll make this quick. Sorry this is late, thanks so much for everything. The reviews, alerts, favorites, your time, it all means so much, especially now when so much is going on in my life. I freaking love you guys, hope you liked the latest chapter. 'Night!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm just going to say sorry for taking so long. Stuff's been happening… and sorry for the short chapter. The next one will be longer, promise…**

"But I may kiss Sebastian Michaelis."

The only sound that could be heard in the room was the pounding of Ciel's heart. Sure, if you were a demon, you could hear Sebastian's erratic beating as well, but he had had a long time to perfect controlling his surprise. And not much surprised him anymore. This didn't surprise him anyways.

This freaking stunned him beyond belief.

Ciel suddenly jerked his hand away from Sebastian's cheek, flushing red at an unhealthy rate. "S-Sorry. I didn't think. I…" His hand ran through his hair, messing it up even further than it already was from his nightmare.

"Y-Young master…"

Ciel flinched a little at the title. Wanting nothing more than to comfort his master, Sebastian reached out and his gloved fingertips brushed over the skin on Ciel's arm, starting by his wrist and running up to his the side of his shoulder, pushing the sleeve of his white nightshirt up. He paused for a moment before looking up at Ciel, silently asking for permission to continue.

Even though Ciel really wanted to allow this to happen, he knew he shouldn't. Even what happened earlier he shouldn't have allowed. It's his job as an earl and head of the household to appear strong, not seem like a needy child in need of comfort. He didn't even want his butler's comfort. He wasn't a toddler.

He jerked away from Sebastian and immediately missed the feather light touch brushing against his skin. His butler withdrew his hand and stood up, an apologetic look on his face. His shoulders had slumped forward and his eyes had been averted from his master. If he wasn't a demon Ciel was sure he'd be blushing just as much as he was.

Butler and master stood in silence, both not sure what to do. Neither had been put in a situation like this. Ciel's previous romantic relationships were non-existent, unless you count the one he had with Elizabeth, and he didn't. Sebastian's previous relationships had been fast-paced, passionate and usually only lasted one night and could hardly be considered relationships at all. He had never felt the need to comfort anyone; on the contrary, he was usually the one bringing the discomfort.

The awkward silence continued and while Ciel was racking his brain trying to come up with something to say, Sebastian was there, contemplating his feelings. It wasn't as if what he was experiencing was love, because demons can't love, right? But something about Ciel, something about this boy in front of him changed his view on everything.

Mentally shaking himself, Sebastian willed himself to stop thinking about it. Something about those deep, blue and purple eyes told him that his little master knew exactly what he was thinking about.

Quite the contrary though, at the moment, Ciel had wished nothing more than to know what was going through Sebastian's mind. It might give him some idea as to what his demon was feeling and how to get out of this awkward situation. If given the choice, Ciel might have preferred getting kidnapped than to enduring a silence such as this.

After what seemed like many centuries, Sebastian _slowly_ offered his hand to Ciel. Ciel had assumed it was to help him up, so when he cautiously took it, he was surprised when he was swept into Sebastian's arms and hugged tightly.

_No, no, no, no, no, this is so wrong, this is so wrong! Sebastian, what the hell? This is wrong; it's just wrong, wrong, wrong, wrong!_

Ciel struggled to get his feet back on the ground; he would _not_ be treated like this! Sebastian ignore his struggles and continued to hold him close.

"Sebastian, this is an order! Let me down this instant!"

Reluctantly, the poor little ruffled earl was set back down where he exclaimed, "What the hell was that for?!"

Still remaining silent, the raven-haired demon knelt down in front of him, tailcoat flapping behind him in his haste. Ciel's face was captured between two gloved hands again and everything suddenly slowed. An emotion he would never have even begun to imagine his inhuman butler was capable of harboring flashed across those cherry-red eyes. Fear. Confusion. Hesitation.

Conflicting feelings cut through Ciel. He wasn't sure if he wanted this or if he wanted it to stop. It wasn't right, it just _wasn't!_ But how had he convinced himself that it was _right._ There wasn't even a word to describe how wrong this was, but how right it felt.

With Sebastian getting closer, Ciel's common sense won out over his feelings and he wrenched away, startled the poor demon, "Just go make me some tea or something. I don't have time for your foolish games." These words hurt Ciel as he said them, this wasn't a game, never was, and never will be. Not the bond between him and his butler.

His words cut through Sebastian like a knife, but he had no choice but to obey. Standing back up, he inclined his head, silently taking his leave. Because how was he supposed to tell Ciel that this has long ceased to be a game to him?

**I'm not sure what I think of this chapter. It was **_**so **_**hard to write, because I needed something between this chapter and the next chapter. Gosh, my eyes bled trying to figure out what to write next. Oh, but I want to give a shout-out to a super awesome person. NightShadow1397, you amazing person you! Can anyone even begin to imagine how excited I was to see a PM in my inbox, telling me that my writing was good? ^.^ It was awesome. So she was able to get me off my lazy butt and write this. The next chapter is going to be so much better, and it will come so much sooner. XD See you then, guys!**


End file.
